


(There's A Love Song) Written Across Your Skin

by Claire



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Scent Marking, bb!Petopher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 11:14:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4017670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire/pseuds/Claire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter knows that as soon as they step out of the bathroom, his pack will know exactly what the two of them have been doing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(There's A Love Song) Written Across Your Skin

"Chris!" Peter yelps as he's pulled into the bathroom, Chris pressing him against the wall.

"Can they hear us up here?" Chris asks.

Peter shakes his head. "Only if they concentrate," he answers. Which they won't. One of the first things you learn growing up in a pack is never listen to what people do in the bathroom if you ever want to be able to look them in the face again.

Chris grins. "So, I could have my way with you, and they wouldn't listen in on you begging for my dick."

Peter flushes lightly. "You and your dick have a vastly inflated sense of ego, Argent," he retorts, shifting his hips slightly in the hope that Chris won't realise what his proximity is doing to Peter.

"Is that really what you think, Peter?" Chris drops a hand to Peter's crotch, pressing against the denim. "Because, from what I can feel, at least one part of you disagrees."

Chris smirks as he twists his palm slightly, rubbing against the growing bulge.

"Bastard," Peter groans, fully hard behind his jeans and pushing into Chris' hand.

"You love it," is Chris' only response.

And damn him for being right, the smug fucker.

"How long until they send someone to find us?" Chris asks. "How long until little Derek or Laura is knocking on the door, asking if Uncle Peter's okay?"

They've probably got until dessert is served, so not long. "Ten minutes," Peter answers. "Maybe less."

"We'd better be quick, then." Chris is already pulling at Peter's belt, snapping open his jeans and sliding his hand in to wrap around Peter's cock. 

Peter's head hits the wall as Chris jacks him roughly a couple of times before gently pulling Peter out of the denim confines holding him.

He opens his own jeans quickly, fishing his cock out and pressing it against Peter's. "Lick," he says, holding his hand in front of Peter's mouth.

Peter's tongue darts out to lave over Chris' palm, over his fingers. Peter can taste salt and the tang of the barbecue sauce Chris had put on his burger earlier, both of them overlaying the usual notes he can normally taste on Chris' skin.

Chris pulls his hand away, obviously deeming it wet enough. He presses his lips to Peter's, swallowing the moan that comes as he wraps his fingers around both of their cocks.

His hand moves quickly, stripping the two of them together. And Peter can feel it building, sharp and fast.

Breaking the kiss, Chris nips at Peter's lower lip. "Come on, Peter. Come for me."

And Peter does. He comes because it's Chris, because he's seventeen and in his den with his mate's hand around him.

Chris orgasms only seconds after Peter, their come mixing together as Chris slicks it over their softening cocks.

Peter knows that as soon as they step out of here, as soon as his pack smell him, smell both of them, they'll know exactly what the two of them have been doing. "We should wash up," he says, his wolf howling at the thought of washing Chris' scent off him.

But Chris grabs his arm when he tries to move, wraps his fingers around Peter's wrist. "No, we shouldn't."

And of course Chris knows what it means, because he's a hunter, an Argent. He knows exactly what they'll be saying to Peter's pack if they walk out of here, covered in each other's scent, the marks clear and sharp and spread across both of them.

_"He's a hunter, Peter."_

_"He's my mate, Talia."_

_"Do you trust him?"_

_"With every part of me."_

And when Chris takes Peter's hand and asks "Shall we?" Peter nods and leads him out.


End file.
